


I Told You So

by icedteathief



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Gay Sex, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Styles Rides Louis Tomlinson, Harry in Panties, Kinky, Kinky Harry, Kinky Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis is a Tease, M/M, One Shot, Panty Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Slight fluff, Sub Harry, Teasing, Tinder date, Top Louis, twink harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteathief/pseuds/icedteathief
Summary: Louis gets stood up for a tinder hook up, so Harry comes over for some fun.





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> y'all better buckle up is all ima say

It was almost time, as Louis checked the clock yet again and walked over to his bedside table, picking up his phone to check his Tinder messages once again. Louis was expecting yet another hook up for tonight, another match with another twink and another fuck. This night routine had been going on for a few weeks now, Louis occasionally meeting with some of the same guys, but usually just looking for new twinks to mess around with.

But these past few days had been tough for Louis. He kept getting stood up, and had to resort to watching movies by himself with no one to fuck. In fact, Louis hadn't had a proper release for a few days now. He was hoping tonight would be different, what with meeting this Zayn.

Zayn: Hey, don't think I can do tonight. Sorry bud. Cheers.

Louis: How come? Dude you can't just cancel last second

Zayn: Sorry, emergency situation. Maybe another time.

Louis stared down at his phone in disbelief. How was he supposed to get a backup so quickly? It was already late, and he didn't want to settle with just watching porn, so he flopped onto the bed and went onto his phone. He settled in for some Criminal Minds and decided he was going to have a binge night instead, until of course he got a call.

Louis rolled over onto his back and sat up, answering the call.

"Hullo?" He said, voice deep and gruff. Louis grunted and cleared his voice, before hearing a higher pitched "Hi Lou!"

"Hazz? Hey how are ya?" Louis asked, settling down and accustoming to the familiar voice.

"Good, oh shoot don't you have another tinder date over? I'm sorry I'll go-"

"No! Don't, I actually got uh stood up for the first time." Louis answered, running a hand through his hair at the reminder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So you aren't busy?"

"No, just watching shows."

"Oh well I'm sorry about the tinder dates, you know you should really slow down with them you know."

"Yeah yeah it's whatever."

"So can I come over? Comfort you and give you some emotional support?" Harry asked, giggly now and all excited.

"Uh yeah sure I guess so."

"Perfect, see you in five. Bye!" And with that Harry hung up the phone. Louis sighed to himself and cleaned up the bed a bit, and got out better snacks and made some drinks for the two. At least he won't be completely alone tonight.

A knock came from the front door of Louis' apartment, and he walked over with the two drinks in hand. Louis placed them onto the coffee table, and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it up. Harry pulled Louis into a tight embrace, and rubbed his hand along Louis' back.

"There there, it's okay." Harry said with a soothing voice, but Louis pulled away slightly, and looked at him with a strange face.

"Harry what are you talking about? I'm fine, it's not like I got broken up with. I never even met the guy before." Louis said, making his way over to the couch and sitting down. Harry followed behind and let out a sigh.

"Good that you aren't upset, because I'm more in the mood to relax anyways." Harry said, picking up his drink and snatching the TV remote from Louis.

"I'm picking." Harry whined, picking a comedy and putting the remote down onto the table. 

"You're such a brat." Louis said with a laugh, taking a sip of his drink and resting his hands behind his head. Harry stuck his tongue out and chewed on his straw, the movie starting with the loud Universal Studios intro.

"So how have you been lately? Seeing anyone?" Louis prodded, looking over at Harry who was sitting with crossed legs.

"Mmm nope. Single." Harry replied, seeming uninterested in the topic and brushing a fallen curl behind his ear. His eyes were fixed on the T.V. and he paid no attention to Louis. He mumbled something against Harry, but returned his focus to the movie, dropping the conversation.

It was a good movie so far, Harry laughing hysterically at certain times, other times just sat smirking and sipping on his drink. Louis watched Harry with careful eyes, catching himself licking his lips as he watched Harry play with his short hair and laugh at the shitty jokes in the movie. Harry shivered a bit and tugged on his long sleeves.

"Hey you cold? C'mere," Louis said, motioning for Harry to cuddle with him, Harry shook his head as his cheeks lit up but Louis was very firm and Harry gave into his dominance.

Harry snuggled up against Louis, Lou wrapping his arms around Harry as the two got comfortable. Harry played with his sleeves and continued to watch the movie. Louis stared up at the screen on the wall, and slowly moved his hand and rested it on Harry's thigh. Harry didn't move, so Louis continued and slid his hand further up Harry's thigh. He whimpered and told Louis to stop teasing, brushing his hand off.

Louis smirked and put his hand back onto his thigh and repeated his steps, but this time Harry allowed it to slide up to his waist. He turned to face Louis, a smirk on his face as he licked his lips. Harry blushed profusely, and Louis leaned in closer and pressed their lips together. It was such a relief to Louis.

Harry pulled away after a few seconds and wiped his sleeve over his lips. He gave an awkward smile and leaned over to take another sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry Louis, I don't know what got into me." He said, avoiding Louis' eyes. The way Harry licked his lips and sucked on the straw really got Louis going, especially now after they had kisses. He didn't need that Zayn person he met on Tinder, he had someone here right now. Even if it was a close friend, Louis knew what he wanted.

Louis placed a hand on the small of Harry's back, which caused the boy to turn towards Louis, facing him with shiny eyes. Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry once more, and Harry leaned forward so he was more into the kiss. Louis could tell he wanted this just as bad as he did now. 

Louis traced Harry's bottom lip with his tongue, pushing into his mouth and tasting him, taking in everything as his hand pressed down on Harry's waist. Louis pressed forward and Harry fell back, Louis now on top as he spread Harry's legs apart and grinded down onto him very slowly, teasing. 

Louis kissed Harry's neck and nibbled softly before returning his focus onto Harry's lips. He wanted to hear Harry whimper for him, he wanted to hear Harry scream for him, he wanted him to be a mess for him- and that's exactly what Louis planned on doing. Harry wrapped a fist around Louis' collar and pulled him in closer, intensifying the kiss. Louis' hands worked on Harry's waist, tugging on his shirt and playing with the hem, scratching softly at the little bit of his exposed tummy, and hooking his fingers inside the belt loops of Harry's black jeans.

Harry pushed his hips up toward Louis', releasing a quiet moan into Louis' mouth and biting his bottom lip. Harry didn't want to just kiss anymore, he wanted more.

"O-off. Take it off."

"Use your words princess, and daddy will do as you ask, if you're good." Louis said, grinded his hips against Harry's once more, making Harry take a sharp breath, and a small nod was shown.

"T-take off my shirt daddy... please." Harry whispered, taking Louis' hand from his waist and placing it on top of his shirt. Louis smirked and pulled away a bit, Harry sitting up allowing Louis to take off his sweater. Louis smiled widely and pulled off his own as well. 

Louis leaned down and pressed kisses near Harry's nipples, in which he received a shiver from Harry. Louis kissed closer and closer until he reached Harry's left nipple and placed his mouth over it, licking it softly before doing the same to the other. Louis then sat up and told Harry to take off his pants, while Louis did the same and undressed completely.

Harry watched anxiously, wanting more from Louis. When Louis was completely undressed and Harry was left in his white lace panties, Louis smirked and cupped Harry's chin, and brought him close to his face.

"Tonight, oh princess I'm not going easy tonight. Daddy has been wanting this for a few days now and he's going to go rough. You're going to be a good boy and do as you're told, yes princess?"

"Y-yes daddy."

"Good princess. Let's go to the bedroom." Louis said, releasing his hold on Harry's face and taking Harry's hand, leading him into Louis' room. The lights were already dim from when Louis was setting up for earlier, so it was perfect for the boys. 

"Lay down, legs spread love. And take off those silly panties, we won't be needing those tonight. At least now right now." Louis said, and watched Harry as he obeyed and lay back onto the large bed, slowly spreading his legs as Louis walked over and eyed the boy below him.

"Mmm look at you baby, already leaking and we haven't done much yet." Louis said, as Harry blushed and tugged his curls over his eyes.

"Daddy is going to give his baby some special kisses, does princess Hazzie want a pillow to hug?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded, reaching over to take a small fuzzy throw pillow Louis had sat on the bed.

He smiled at Harry, and got onto his knees. Louis leaned forward toward's Harry's thighs and pressed light kisses along the tops of Harry's thighs, near his knees. His beard brushed against Harry's thighs as he moved his mouth along them, making Harry tremble. Louis took notice of this and pressed harder, leaving beard burn in some places as he nipped and kisses Harry's inner thighs now. Harry whimpered and had the urge to close his legs, but Louis stopped him halfway and pushed them open again.

"Daddy wants you to keep them open, don't be shy princess. Make as much noise as you'd like baby."

"Yes daddy... s-sorry it just..."

"Words baby."

"I-I like the feeling of your beard against my s-sensitive thighs daddy... can daddy please lick my hole?" Harry asked, voice so hesitant yet willing, innocent and sweet. He knew what he wanted, and Louis was going to give.

"Of course princess." Louis replied, kissing further down Harry's thighs and to Harry's ass.

"Can my baby turn around for daddy onto his tummy for me?" Louis asked, standing up as he watched Harry roll over onto his stomach. Harry was pressing his face into the pillow, he could tell he was holding back his moans.

"Gimme the pillow love, you don't need it anymore." Louis said, taking it carefully from Harry and throwing it near a chair that was stood in the corner of the room.

Harry pressed his ass up a bit into the air for Louis, and Louis placed his hand onto Harry's back, so he could keep the correct position. Louis licked his lips as he saw Harry's pink hole exposed and up into the air for him. He was going to devour it, pound it, ruin it.

Louis leaned forward and licked a long stripe over Harry's hole, Harry whimpering softly and pressing his ass back towards Louis' mouth. Louis pulled back quickly and watched Harry realize what he did wrong.

"m'sorry daddy.. I-I couldn't help it..." Harry said, going back into the correct position, ass up with his back arched, and his face down.

"It's okay princess... if you can't handle it I might have to just tie you up to keep you still." Louis replied, and Harry's eyes lit up as he watched them.

"Is that what princess wants?" Louis pushed, brushing a curl away from Harry's eyes.

"O-okay daddy." Harry said, nodding. Louis smirked and walked over to his closet, pulling out white rope. 

"Sit up angel, bring your hands together for me." Harry did as he was told and put his hands together, sticking them out towards Louis.

He walked over to Harry, carefully tying Harry's hands together, and bringing them up to the bedpost to be tied there. Harry looked so precious, tied up and needy as Louis continued to tease him, Harry's cock rock hard and dripping already.

"Now where was I... oh yes. Hazzie angel, I want you to keep your legs spread nice and wide for daddy, do you think you can do that for me?" Louis asked, crawling onto the bed and nearing Harry's ass again. 

"Yes daddy." Harry choked out, watching Louis' every move with desperate eyes. He wanted to be touched so so bad, and that's exactly what Louis was going to give him.

Louis leaned his face in closer towards Harry's ass, and pressed his tongue against Harry's hole once more. Harry whined and tried to move his hands forward, but was held back.

Louis continued on and pressed his tongue along Harry's rim, licking and teasing as his hands worked and massaged Harry's thighs. He was slow, knowing what this was doing to Harry and he enjoyed it. Harry struggled against the restraints and wanted to close his legs around Louis' head so bad, but he continued to stay being a good boy. 

Louis decided to stop with the teasing and working his tongue inside of Harry, and brought a finger up to Harry's mouth.

"Suck on my finger baby, so daddy can use it and put it inside of you angel." Harry nodded and did as told, before Louis quickly pulled his finger back and pressed it against Harry's rim. Harry let out a moan, as Louis pressed it into his tight hole.

"We're going to need to ease into it darling, you're very tight for daddy and we need to make sure I fit nicely." Louis explained, adding a second finger in slowly, Harry nodding as his legs trembled slightly. Louis smiled and leaned his head down to press soft kisses to Harry's thighs as his fingers worked Harry's hole, fucking him slowly. 

Harry was biting his lip, and Louis could tell he was trying to hold back his moans. Harry wiggled a bit and wanted so badly but to give into the urge of bucking his hips up to get more.

"Use your words princess, don't be shy." Louis said, his third finger teasing at the entrance.

"Another f-finger please daddy."

"Another, why's that Hazzie?"

"Please daddy, I've been so good for you... p-please another finger daddy." Harry begged, as he spoke he was practically making every word breathy, trying not to moan or whine.

"Of course baby, since you begged so nicely." Louis said, and pushed in his third finger. Harry let out a soft moan and shifted his hips a bit towards Louis, but Louis just smiled and continued to finger-fuck his ass.

"Does princess like this, being such a good mess for daddy?" Louis asked, going harder and faster now.

"Y-yes daddy." Was all that Harry could reply with. He was trembling and wanted to release so bad, but before he could ask for Louis' permission to cum, Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry.

"D-daddy I was so close..." Harry whined, breathing heavily and whimpering.

"I know baby, but Daddy wants you to cum when his cock is in you, okay angel?" Louis replied, sitting up and grabbing the lube. 

Louis put the lube all around his hard cock, and little bit over Harry's hole. He wanted to make sure Harry was comfortable, and that he would fit nicely. Louis grunted as he stroked himself a bit to Harry, as Harry watched desperately and tried to move his hands down to touch himself, but once again was held back.

Louis moved closer to Harry and lined himself up with him, and moved his body over Harry's.

"You ready princess?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear, and pressed his lips to his as he pushed his cock inside, as his length slowly slipped into Harry.

"Ohh f-fuck." Harry moaned out, his hands moving forward again.

"Mmm you feel so good and tight around daddy princess, are you comfortable? Because daddy is going to go very hard and fast angel." Louis said, Harry nodding as Louis kissed him once more.

Louis picked up his pace, hard thrusts pounding against Harry's ass, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Harry's moans became more frequent and needy, as Louis pounded into him ruthlessly. He brought his hands to the side of Harry's body, and pounded in quickly with a lot of force. The two were both becoming needy very quickly, but Louis wasn't done just yet. 

He steadied his pace a bit, continuing with his hard thrusts as he kissed Harry slowly, his tongue licking over his bottom lip, nipping at it gently. Harry moaned softly into Louis' mouth, and Louis smirked.

"Does baby want to be untied?" Louis whispered, keeping up his pace as he continued to pound into Harry. He nodded in response, but Louis had one condition.

"I'll untie you if you ride me Hazzie." Louis said, kissing Harry's neck and slowing down a bit.

"O-okay daddy, I want to." Harry replied quickly, and Louis smiled. He slowly pulled out of Harry's ass and began working on the rope. He untied Harry and traded places with him, Louis lying down on his back as he smiled up at Harry, who was on top of him now. 

Harry wiggled his ass against Louis cock, moaning softly as he moved his ass slowly over Louis' length. It was such a good tease.

Harry lifted himself up a bit, and then slipped the tip of Louis into his ass. Harry moaned loudly, and then slowly sank down onto all of Louis' cock. It felt so good pressed up inside of him, touching his g-spot perfectly.

At first Harry rocked his hips slowly back and forth on Louis, grinding against him and whimpering softly, until Louis stuck out his hands for Harry to hold on to.

"Lift yourself up and down on daddy's cock for me princess." Louis said, and Harry nodded as he lifted himself up on Louis' cock, leaving only the tip still in. He then sank back down, and repeated until he got a steady pace established. 

Louis grunted and moaned lightly as Harry continued on, speeding up as he went on, a whimpering mess on top of Louis.

"D-daddy I need help." Harry said, tiring out a bit. Louis nodded and lifted himself up into Harry, pounding up into his ass quickly and efficiently. Harry moaned out and he was on the brink of tears.

"Get off, daddy is going to take you from behind baby." Louis said, and they both quickly got into position and it wasn't long until Louis was inside of Harry again.

He was fast and rough, one hand gripping Harry's hips tightly as the other grabbed onto Harry's short curls, tugging on them as he pounded into him. Harry screamed out a loud "oh god daddy!" as Louis continued and let out a moan himself. Harry whined and wiggled his ass bit on Louis' cock.

"D-daddy I-I'm gonna cum." Harry whined, so close to the edge, all he wanted was to release.

"Say please princess." Louis grunted, thrusting harder.

"Please d-daddy!" Harry whined, and Louis gave him permission, as Harry's cock exploded and shot out a load onto Louis' bed sheets.

"Daddy is gonna cum too princess, where does baby want it?" Louis asked, almost impatient as he was so close. He wanted nothing but to cum inside of the boy, make him even more flustered and watch it drip out of him slowly, before plugging it in with a butt plug.

"I-in me daddy, please cum inside of me!" Harry whimpered, a desperate princess for daddy's cum.

"As you wish baby." Louis said, and with that he released inside of Harry, gripping his hips tight against him, and coming deep inside of Harry. Louis grunted and panted heavily, waiting a minute or so before pulling slowly out of Harry. He watched his cum start to show, and drip out a bit. Louis quickly grabbed a plug from the night stand and eased it into Harry.

"What does princess say now?" Louis asked, falling back onto the bed with Harry, looking to his eyes.

"Thank you for wrecking me daddy." Harry said with a smile, making a kissy face.

"Kissy." Harry demanded, and Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

"I want you to leave the plug in all night, yes baby?"

"Yes daddy, thank you. M' sorry about the sheets..." Harry said, flustered as Louis saw where Harry shot his load.

"It's okay baby, goodnight Hazzie." Louis said, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Goodnight daddy... and see, I told you you didn't need those tinder dates. I told you so." Harry whispered, and Louis laughed.

"I guess you were right."


End file.
